Most dollhouses require after-purchase chores, such as screwing components together, gluing, sanding or painting. These chores can consume 100 to 150 hours, particularly if the aim is to produce a dollhouse with detailed looks and heirloom quality. Most individuals, including particularly parents of young children, have difficulty finding time to complete a 100 to 150 hour project. Additionally, many parents do not have the craft and/or mechanical skills necessary to construct a dollhouse from a kit.
What is needed is a dollhouse kit that can be assembled into a dollhouse within 15 minutes without gluing, sanding, nailing, screwing or painting, as well as disassembled within a similar amount of time.